


Pretty in Pink

by bulletsgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Dye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsgerard/pseuds/bulletsgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to try something new, but it comes out so terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

The tour was long, like, over-the-top long and Gerard needed something new. His black hair after had started to grow old to him, and the band was starting a new album with a whole new sound. It was time to change things up a bit. 

Gerard had walked through too many isles of retail stores and other stores that might sell decent enough hair dye, but none of them looked promising. That was when he pulled out his laptop once he got back to the hotel the band was staying at since this was the last leg of part of their tour. It had taken Gerard at least two and a half weeks to debate what color he should dye his hair, and after pestering the guys so much Frank just threw his red water bottle at Gerard and shouted “Red!” at him to get him to shut up. He missed anyway.

It took a bit of digging and researching on what would stay in the longest, but Gerard finally settled on a bright shade of red that he liked, and would have to go out to another store to try and find it. 

The next day, that’s what he did. Of course, he had a supervisor, Frank, come with him to make sure that he didn’t get the wrong color or buy the color from some stupid line that sold shitty colors. 

“Just buy the damn color already,” Frank said, growing impatient after they had been standing in the same isle for over ten minutes.

“I just wanna be sure that it’s the right one. I don’t want my hair coming out some gross color maroon or something,” Gerard replied, looking over the box at least four times.

It was then Frank snapped and took the box out of his hand and just went up to the check-out himself and paid for it with his own money. He handed Gerard the now paid for box of hair dye, mumbling something inaudible while he dragged him out of the store before he got any more ideas.

“How do you know I wanted that color?” Gerard asked as they got out onto the street which was only a few blocks from the hotel they were staying at.

“Because you were examining it for what felt like forever. And every time you would ask for an opinion you would disagree with whichever answer I gave you and go back with the one that you now have,” Frank responded, not at all trying to hide how irritated he was. 

“Whatever. You’re helping me dye my hair tonight,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes while they slowly made their way back to the hotel.

***

Frank put on the rubber gloves that they had so his hands wouldn’t permanently be stained after this.  


“Do you remember the last time you asked me to help you dye your hair blue and it only came out with the roots?” Frank asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why the hell Gerard trusted him to do this at all.

“That’s because you were still getting drunk and high off your ass and didn’t know shit about hair dye,” Gerard muttered while Frank had brushed through his hair.

Frank muttered something again in response, but just put the bleach on a brush that was meant specifically for hair dye. Gerard would wince a little bit, since the bleach burned a little, and Frank learned that the hard way by accidentally getting some on his arm. 

It took at least an hour and a half to get Gerard’s hair just barely light enough so that he could get the red dye to stay on his hair. Frank was tired, and it was almost eleven at night by then. Once Gerard had rinsed his hair out from the bleach, it was time to dry it and then put the red on.

Frank managed to do a pretty good job with both bleach and the hair dye, but they had to let it sit for at least a half an hour. It looked a little light for the shade of red Gerard was going for, but Frank figured that it just needed to dry a little.

Since they had been sharing a room together at the hotel, Frank was reading on his bed when he heard a very loud “fuck!” coming from the bathroom. He got up to go see what Gerard had gotten into, and then looked at his hair.

It was pink.

Very, very bright pink. Not cotton candy pink, but sort of a neon pink.

“What the fuck did you do?” Gerard exclaimed, looking at Frank with wide eyes and an extremely agitated look on his face.

“I dyed your hair?” Frank responded, standing up on his tip toes to look at the dried strands of Gerard’s now pink hair. It didn’t look that ridiculous, which he supposed was a good thing.

“No, you fucker, you turned my god damn hair pink! This was all because you weren’t patient enough to let me look at the damn hair color boxes,” Gerard rambled, furious now. Probably furious enough to turn his hair red. 

“Look, Gerard, I can fix this… they say you should wait at least 48 hours before trying to change your hair color again. So, we just wait a little bit, and then we can just fix it right up,” Frank said, trying to calm him down a little bit. “Besides, it looks pretty good on you,” he added.

Gerard just grumbled and then changed into his pajamas before getting into his own bed, curling up and facing the wall of the hotel room. Frank rolled his eyes and then went into his bed. 

“You know, killing me inside of your head won’t make things any better.”

“Shut up.”

Those were the final words of the night before they both fell asleep, giving into their drowsiness.

***

Frank woke up the next morning, grumbling a little as he rubbed his eyes and felt something that probably shouldn’t be there  
Gerard, for one, was under his blankets. That was different.

And something else was a little different as well was that Gerard was sucking Frank off, right then.

Frank moaned softly, allowing himself to look down at Gerard, his red, swollen lips contrasting against his pale skin and pink hair. He would have laughed if what Gerard was doing wasn’t totally making him fall apart. 

“Gerard what the fuck—“ Frank was cut off by another moan, feeling Gerard going all the way down and feeling his nose against the coarse hair along his stomach.

Gerard was making these noises that could make anybody go insane, and Frank absolutely loved it. He was taking in everything because wow, this was certainly new and he was definitely not complaining. 

It didn’t take long until Frank’s hips jerked up slightly and he was coming down Gerard’s throat. He was panting out short breaths after releasing the grip he hadn’t even known he had on the sheets beneath him. Gerard came back out from under the sheets, wiping his mouth and smiling slyly at Frank.

“What the hell was that?” Frank asked with concern wiped all over his face. This was something they used to do, but it wasn’t really something they did now. 

“That was me trying new things. Well, revisiting the past, maybe,” Gerard responded with a grin, leaning up to kiss Frank softly.

“Let the past be revisited then,” Frank said gladly, only grimacing slightly when he could taste a little bit of himself on Gerard’s lips.

Gerard was certainly pretty with that bright pink hair and Frank had decided it was one of the best screw ups to have ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hair dye can certainly suck, I know from personal experience. But yay I finally put something else up :D <3


End file.
